Not just a student
by zanessavz
Summary: He was her student, he shouldn't feel this way about her. The one case that got Marti hurt and changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the CW and those who created Hellcats.

Author's note: This is my first story so I hope you like it.

Not just a student

Chapter 1-

Prologue

_He sat in the middle of the waiting room of the emergency room in the Memphis hospital. All his life being a strong lawyer he had no idea that one day he would be waiting in such a place, worrying about a young girl that is just a student in his class. He shouldn't be here, he knew that. However when he got that one phone call, his heart was pounding and he realised that he would have done anything to make her pain stop. _

_Sighing with frustration, he got up pacing the room, annoyed at the fact that they were happy enough to ring him late at night but not so willing to tell him what the hell was happening. _

_Everyone else was just sat around either trying to stay awake or to nervous to say anything. Her mom, Wanda, is just sat there looking very pale and biting her nails anxiously. Her happy friend, Savannah, the leader of the bobble heads, as he liked to call them, looked to be nodding off on her blonde boyfriend, who was sat awake and alert ready for the news. Then there was Mr Pepper, sat down not sure what to expect from the news they were waiting for. _

_He should probably scan back to the start where this all happened. _

September 2010…

Julian Parrish a successful man who was now teaching a class of bright eyed lawyer wannabe nerds. He smiled at them as he used to be one once. However when his eyes were scanning the class he noticed that there was an empty seat next to the ever annoying Morgan Pepper who was kissing his ass every chance he got. Still he decided to continue with taking the class roll realising that the missing girl was one Marti Perkins.

He sighed thinking that he had some girl who was focusing on living the life with her friends and not thinking about law as a hard degree, well she was in for the shock of her life. He chose not to dwell on the fact and started his lecture.

Just as he opened his mouth, a young girl stumbled into the room looking out of breath and flustered.

Not only was she late, but to make matters worse for herself she was dressed in a Hellcats cheerleading uniform. He smirked in his head, this was a new one. That was for sure.

"You must be Miss Perkins?" he said not waiting for an answer. "Do you know what happens when one party is late in court?"

"The late party is held in content." She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Correct. Can anyone else tell Ms Perkins what happens?" Glancing around the room, rolling his eyes when they landed on Morgan, who was jumping in his seat, obviously dying to answer his question. He motioned his hand to the enthusiastic young man.

"The late party is not taken seriously." He started and was about to continue when Julian stopped him with one hand.

Further on throughout the lesson he started handing out the sign up sheet for the case against Travis, a man convicted from the three strikes law. When Marti started to write her name down, Julian made an obvious statement about being dedicated and if she was not she shouldn't write her name down, she saw this as a challenge and continued, not knowing that she had defiantly impressed her law professor more then she could know.

During this time he felt knew he felt something different for this girl compared to all of his other students who were just your ordinary smart pre law students this girl was a hot, blonde cheerleader. Not a common mix, by thinking about her he realised he quite liked this young girl however she still needed to prove herself to him and after the interview she gave on the case, he gave her one chance to do so.

Putting through her and Morgan Pepper, Julian Parrish just started his life rollercoaster that could potentially ruin his career.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to the CW

Chapter 2

It had been about two weeks since the Travis case was started and Marti was seriously thinking that he was indeed innocent of the crime that landed him in prison. However when she expressed her views to her professor he didn't take her seriously and said that all prisoners say their innocent and she shouldn't take his word for it.

Marti was sat in the prisoner talking to Travis about the night in which he was meant to have robbed the store.

"So you didn't see anyone else robbing the store? Nothing? You must've been close if they managed to have framed you?" Marti spoke with frustration in her voice.

"I told you I was close to the store but I saw nothing! Don't you think I would have told you if something important, you are my lawyer after all?" He said smirking at her annoyance of the situation knowing she was trying her best for him and to him that meant a lot.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Julian stomped his way in. Marti shrunk back in her seat knowing that she was now in a lot of trouble as Julian has specifically told her not to come and see him.

"Ms Perkins what are you doing here?" He spoke while glaring at her.

"I told you that I believe that Travis is innocent." She held her own with a glaring battle against her law professor who secretly scared the crap out of her.

After swapping insult after insult Trvais stepped into try and help her out while in the meantime he had managaed to get her thrown off the case and then basically fired his lawyer making sure that he was now going to do his maxium sentence.

Julian had stalked out of the same door in which he entered leaving Marti and Travis alone once again.

"I'm so sorry Travis I had no idea that he would react that way." Marti said tearing up because she had lost him his representative.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you did what was right and I was the one that fired him, this isn't your fault." He said while taking her hand in reassurance. "Although I did think he would think I was bluffing but hey you win some you lose some." He spoke with a calm smile on his face although Marti could tell what happened was tearing him up inside knowing he would have to spend more time than he deserved in here.

The next day Marti strode into Julian's classroom with a certain confidence in her step knowing that what she was about to do was extremely serious but it was what she wanted. She couldn't stand being taught by someone that was willing to react to someone like Travis and keeping him in prison when it was obvious he was innocent.

She stomped up to his desk and slammed a piece of paper down on his desk. "I need your signature to drop your class." She said with a firm voice.

He looked up with surprise in eyes and maybe a little bit of disappointment in them. "I kicked you off the case Ms Perkins but you are more then welcome to still attend my classes." He spoke with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"No thanks, I don't think I can be taught by someone who has the power to free an innocent man and chooses not to because that wasn't part of his job there." She was almost challenging him to insult her back.

"Well if that is the case then here you go." He said while signing her form. "Maybe you weren't cut out to be a lawyer then." He said lying through his teeth knowing that she was perfectly capable.

"Better I know that now then." She looked hurt at that previous statement but covered it well not letting him get to her.

She was about to walk off when she decided that she wasn't done with what she had to say. "You know something; I don't think that you're exactly cracked up to what your reputation says you are. It says that you were held in contempt when you felt the judge wasn't listening. That you tied yourself to a pole so that people would take you seriously. Where's that guy gone?" She said walking off.

He then decided to sit and wonder what the hell he was doing with his life. He was just walking aimlessly around the Lancer campus having an argument with himself. How could he be so stupid? He believed that Travis could be innocent but he never even considered looking in to it. If this was three years ago that would be the first thing he did. So what's changed?

He then looked up and found himself standing outside Cheer town. Marti Perkins, a cheerleader, why does she have this hold over him?

Hope you guys like it.


End file.
